


Casino sex

by Saffello



Series: Orphan Black prompts [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt - A/U The story begins in a casino, Sarah gets arrested, $3.8 million is on the table and Sarah and Rachel come to a very intriguing compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino sex

“What's the catch Fe?” Sarah asks, herself and her brother and leaned up on the edge of an empty blackjack table eyeing up their target currently winning big in the casino. Felix leans in closer his hand coming up to push his hair across his face. 

“Not a catch exactly.” Felix intrigues Sarah, she looks up at him, her eye liner thick and her hair tied up on the side she liked. “She likes a certain type of company, your type, and the only way she is going to even let you in her room is if you give her an offer she cannot refuse.” Felix winked, Sarah furrowed her brow but a smile curled up at the side of her mouth, she couldn't resist it and Felix nudged her with a laugh. Sarah looked up across the room to the bob cut blonde sitting and winning a few tables over. 

“What's she on at the moment?” Sarah asked, she didn't look to Fe her eyes were consumed with the sharp cut profile of the women, the calm posterior whilst those around her were falling and loosing fortunes. 

“3.8 million.” Felix whispered seductively into Sarah's ear. At the words Sarah's eyes snapped to him, she mouthed the fortune back at him her eyes practically glinting with the prospects. “Shit, you gotta move now.” Felix looked up to the cops that were heading their direction. She made a snap decision and left her brother to run in the opposite direction as she made her way over to the women that was going to make her very rich. The really attractive, sharp cut women with the blonde bob and the killer hand. As Sarah got to the table another man left with tears in his eyes and all of his money lost currently being pushed over towards the blonde. Sarah took his place, sniffing in sharply and wiping her nose as she tapped the table. 

“I'm in.” Sarah commanded, the blonde women didn't look up straight away, she was motioning a man to count her winnings to make sure it was all there. The dealer looked suspiciously at Sarah and gave her some cards. 

“How much?” He asked, Sarah looked up at her and thought about the money she had stolen from various people already that night. 

“Urrr...what's the lowest rate.” Sarah half smiled back at him, he raised an eye brow and she reached into her pocket. Her eyes half on the blonde half on Fe distracting the cops. The dealer was about to say something, but Sarah caught the attention of the blonde with her words. “All in.” Sarah dropped the wad of winnings some man had made earlier in the night onto the table. The blonde's eyes slowly reached Sarah's across the table. They were not quick or judging or even worried, they were cool. As if the game had suddenly reached heights which were of her interest, or that she was eyeing up the person she was about the slay on the table. 

“We have a new roller. Are you all in too, Ms Duncan?” The dealer said as he dealt the cards, Sarah wasn't familiar with the game, she was aiming to catch the attention of the women before it was too late. The women nodded. 

“Names Sarah, who am I playing against?” Sarah said as she shuffled her hand, but that didn't seem to be appropriate so she held them close to her chest, and looked around the place. The blonde blinked very slowly, and moved her elegant long hand across her part of the table and ran her finger over her cards. 

“You can win my name, when you beat my hand.” A smile slighted itself on her perfect line of a mouth. Sarah gulped a little and licked her lips. This women had said a few words but they were controlled with a precision that ran much deeper than just what she had said. It was as if she had this much control over her whole persona, and it ran hot chills down Sarah's back. The dice rolled out towards the women and she tossed them on the table. Sarah watched them roll and had no idea what they meant, the dealer called out the number and Rachel put one card and placed it very carefully and a little hard onto the green table top and looked straight up into Sarah's eyes. “Oh.” The blonde exclaimed as the dealer went to moved Sarah's take for the day across the table. 

“Hold on.” Sarah protested, her hand grabbing the dealers stick and placed a card she thought looked impressive down on the table. There was a flicker in the women's eye. Sarah felt a drop in the atmosphere even the dealer swallowed hard. A smile dragged itself across Sarah's lips as she looked around the table. On lookers were just as shocked. 

“We have a winner.” The dealer said his voice less than enthusiastic, he tentatively and with a slight hesitation moved the money and chips from Ms Duncan's pool over to Sarah. The women didn't speak her eyes just watched the movie going across the table a slight difference in the colour of her eyes flashed. The man next to her sat back in his chair loosening his tie and tensing up as if waiting for a backlash. 

“Very good, Sarah.” The women stated looking up, and sipping a Martini, her hand very slightly shaking. Sarah smiled, in the corner of her eye she could see Felix getting handled by the cops and them all looking over to her on the table. “My name is Rachel Duncan.” The women said, her eyes staring at the cash. 

“Well, Ms Duncan, I've got an offer you can't refuse. I bet you want this money back, eh? How about we go back to your room and figure something out?...Like right now.” Sarah got up from the table her eyes darting between the closing proximity of the cops and the blonde considering the offer. The blonde stood up and so did her male counterpart his face red with worry. The blonde was cold faced and calm, swallowing the rest of her drink and stalking with her long slender legs around the table to Sarah's front, their eyes meeting and an electricity shooting between them. 

“Did you just play me?” Rachel said with a tiny almost unnoticeable smile. The cops were right on Sarah's tail now, one caught up with them and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, the other going to confiscate her winnings. Rachel raised her hand in alarm at the money being taken. The cops seemed to stop what they were doing, looking at Rachel as if she was in command. “Sarah if I trust your word, and I do not at all trust your word, then I am willing to come to terms.” She motioned and the cops let go of Sarah, she shrugged them of and tightened her leather jacket around her waist her hand coming up to her hair and pushing it behind her ear. 

“What about Fe?” Sarah asked, she looked over to her brother, his head was tilted upwards, trying to retain his dignity as he was manhandled by a taller brutish cop. Rachel looked over to Felix and then back to Sarah. “You want the money yeah?” Sarah asked, Rachel sighed very quietly and the cops released her brother. 

“Your monsters!” Felix argued, they stepped back. A few people in the casino were looking over at them, it made Rachel visibly uncomfortable. 

“My room?” Rachel offered, the man next to her adjusted his tie and whispered something of discouragement in her ear as Sarah stared him in the eyes. 

“Yeah that's great, you wanna go yeah. Just us?” Sarah asks, Rachel nods her head and they head towards the elevators at the edge of the casino. Felix sort of hangs around the table where they were almost arrested with the man Rachel had left behind. The man was frigid and staring his arms folded over his stomach towards the elevators. Felix leaned in and smiled with a wink, the man swallowed hard but kept his gaze steady. 

 

“Oi, I want to keep this short.” Sarah said closing the door hard behind them. Rachel didn't stop she continued across the room towards the windows and poured some alcohol into a short glass that was positioned on a tray. “I won that money and you got me out of being arrested, 50/50, yeah?” Sarah asked, her eyes checking out the amazing room, it was huge, the penthouse on the top of the casino below. 

“That's not why you came up here.” Rachel stated, she turned with two short glasses of brown liquid and walked slowly towards Sarah in the hallway. Sarah gulped at the seductive expression on that cold women's face. Sarah took the glass, Rachel's fingers brushing her own, with a slightly shaking hand Sarah took a sip and let the liquid burn her throat. It was tense. Sarah thought she was in control here, she had the money that Rachel wanted, she thought she had the upper hand. But now she felt like she had been lured into a trap by a very attractive predator. Rachel swallowed her drink whole, her eyes never faltering from Sarah's gaze. As Sarah downed hers her expression turning hard in defence, Rachel reached up and took the glass from Sarah's hand, placing it on the reception side table and standing opposite her. “I know what you want.” Rachel stated, her hand touching the material of Sarah's leather jacket arm. Sarah took her hand and moved it closer to Rachel's chest. 

“I've heard about you Ms Duncan. Apparently I am your type.” Sarah tried to make a joke, holding Rachel's wrist. Rachel seemed to be getting consumed with power, Sarah stared back at her. 

“Yes. Yes you are.” Rachel stated releasing her hand and pushed Sarah back against that table. “And you're going to do exactly what I say.” Rachel ordered, Sarah nodded with a lick of her lips and Rachel's eyes widened with the prospect of her night.


End file.
